Cyan Sung-Sun
is an Arrancar in Sōsuke Aizen's army and one of Harribel's three female Fracción. Character Outline Sun-Sun is a regal, slender female Arrancar with long flowing green hair, long eyelashes, and three pink dots just below her right eye. She has lavender colored eyes. Her mask remnants create three hair clip-like extensions on the right side of her hair. She wears a furry black necklace around her neck. Her uniform consist of a long white dress with long sleeves, that extend well past her hands and with a single slit in each one. Although the position of her Hollow hole is still unknown, her Zanpakutō has been shown to be a three-pronged sai, which she conceals under the sleeves of her outfit. Personality Sun-Sun appears to be the most composed, mature, and intelligent of Harribel's Fracción, such as advising her fellow Fracción, Apache and Mila-Rose, to stop arguing, as it makes them look weak, then chiding their angry responses. She has a sort of snobbish attitude toward her fellow teammates. She easily gets them riled up by taunting them and putting her hand in their faces as if she's ignoring them. She has a habit of covering her mouth with one of her long sleeves and has an incomprehensible look in her eyes when doing so. Synopsis Hueco Mundo arc Sun-Sun makes her first appearance alongside Harribel and the rest of her Fracción observing the battle between Ichigo Kurosaki and Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez, appearently being shaken by the Spiritual Pressure giving off by Grimmjow's Resurrección along with Mila-Rose and Apache. As the battle intensifies between the two, Harribel responds to her Fracción's unease that being afraid of an Espada's released form is simply a natural reaction.Bleach manga Chapter 282 Fake Karakura Town arc Later she, Apache and Mila-Rose appear alongside Harribel in the fake Karakura Town along with other two strongest Espada and their Fracción to do battle with the Gotei 13.Bleach manga Chapter 315 After the pillars that keep the real Karakura Town in Soul Society are successfully defended and four of Barragan Luisenbarn's Fracción are killed, all the other Fracción pair up against a Shinigami and begin to battle. Sun-Sun, Apache and Mila-Rose team up against Tōshirō Hitsugaya and Rangiku Matsumoto. However, Matsumoto decides to take on all three, while her captain handles Harribel.Bleach manga Chapter 328-329 During the fight, Sun-Sun shows that she is the most intelligent of the three by telling them not to touch the ash made by Haineko. After cutting Apache's arm using Haineko's Shikai, Matsumoto attempts an ash twister to surround the trio. Sun-Sun, along with her comrades, created a triple Cero blast to get out of it.Bleach manga Chapter 330Matsumoto is then quickly pummeled down by Apache alone. However, the fight is interrupted when Apache is blasted by an unknown attacker,Bleach manga Chapter 333 who is revealed to be Momo Hinamori. For all her warnings to Apache and Mila-Rose about keeping their cool, she opts for Apache's idea of rushing the two Lieutenants, those getting ensnared in the Kidō Net that Momo placed around Rangiku while still concealing her presence. Before she, Mila-Rose or Apache can react, the three of them are engulfed in a massive explosion caused by Momo applying Tobiume to the Kidō Net''Bleach'' manga Chapter 334; but they survive by releasing their Zanpakutō, and thus regenerating themselves. They then activate their Quimera Parca ability, which forms a new chimera-like creature (which they name "Allon").Bleach manga Chapter 335 Seconds later, Allon charges at Rangiku, and defeats her with a single attack, tearing off the right side of her abdomen. Momo attempts to heal her, but Allon proves to be far to powerful and defeats her with one single attack as well. As Allon is about to finish Momo off, Izuru Kira and Shūhei Hisagi save her with Binding Spell number 37. Shūhei then tells her that they will take over. Shūhei tells Izuru to tend to Hinamori's and Matsumoto's wounds. Izuru reluctantly agrees and swoops off, Shūhei begins battle with Allon. Shūhei started by using the Kidō Destructive Spell number 11, Tsuzuri Raiden. Allon fell over and seemed paralysed. Shūhei than found out that Kidō was the beast's weakness. He then tied up Allon using the chains of his Zanpakutō, Kazeshini to tie up Allon, then proceded to defeat him. However before he could, Allon broke out of the chains easily. Shūhei then tried his best to dodge Allon, however Allon got to his feet and grabbed him by the chest. Allon then stretched his mouth wide and prepared to swallow Shūhei. Just then, Tetsuzaemon Iba arrived at the scene to save Hisagi. Sensing no reaction from Allon, Iba moved in for the kill. Just then, from the back of Allon's hair, a eye opened and fired a large cero from it, defeating Iba. Allon crushed Hisagi with his fist and flung his limp body aside. With Hisagi and Iba down, Allon moved towards Izuru. Just as all seemed lost, Head-Captain Yamamoto arrived and stabbed Allon with his cane.Bleach manga Chapter 337 After Captain Commander Yamamoto finished Allon off with his Shikai; Apache, Mila-Rose, and Sun-Sun attempted an attack on Yamamoto only to be slightly charred by his Shikai. Harribel's reaction would seem to indicate that they are dead, but Yamamoto himself commented that he did not completely burn them, out of respect for their fighting spirit (attacking him with only one arm each).Bleach manga, Chapter 339 Harribel confirms that Apache, Mila-Rose and Sun-Sun are dead when she prepares to confront Yamamoto and states "I'll make you pay for taking their lives." Powers & Abilities Cero: Sun-Sun's has been shown using dark pink colored Cero's. Sun-Sun charges her dark pink Cero with her right sleeve, and throws it with her left. Spiritual Power Zanpakutō . Sun-Sun conceals it within her sleeve. When drawn, it appears to resemble a sai. *'Resurrección': Anaconda's release command is . In her Resurrección form, she resembles a nāga, a woman's torso with a long anaconda's tail from the waist down, and gains three more pink dots under her left eye, also her mask extends around the back of her head and grows armor plating, similar to a cobra's head. :Resurreccion Special Ability: :*'Snake Manipulation': Sun-Sun has shown the ability to protrude snakes from her sleeves, as seen in her assault against Yamamoto. :*'Quimera Parca' ( Sun-Sun has a special ability, with Apache and Mila-Rose, called Quimera Parca, in which each one of them tears off their left arms, which combine to form a new creature. This creature is massively-large, towering over average-size combatants. The creature has a deer skull for a head, a massive muscular torso, a long black mane, deer legs, and a serpent's tail. Apache claims that its name is "Allon", and it's their pet. But, apparently, this creature is unable to hear any of the three Fraccións' instructions. Quotes *"Strangle to Death, Anaconda." *"I think you may have underestimated us." *"I know you're both stupid, but just don't drag me into this." * (To Rangiku Matsumoto)"Don't you think your being a bit naive?" Trivia *Sun-Sun bares a similar appearance to Luppi, and they both have "Strangle" in their release commands *Sun-Sun, Charlotte Cuuhlhourne and Neliel Tu Oderschvank are the only Arrancar who have been shown firing pink cero's. References Navigation Category:Characters Category:Arrancar Category:Fraccions Category:Female